


Directive

by TheApricotDebater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Fish out of Water, M/M, Romance, Voltron, WALL-E AU, heroics, keith is serious and in love, klance, lance is silly and in love, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApricotDebater/pseuds/TheApricotDebater
Summary: Wall-E/Klance AU.Keith is a member of the Galra Empire and is sent to find any traces of Quintessence on Earth.Instead he meets Lance, a boy who is very obliviously enthralled by the alien.After a series of events the two end up together in space where Lotor is wondering if taking over Earth is worth it.And Keith wonders why his heart beats quicker when he's around the most ridiculous human in the galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

“You want me to go to Earth?”

Keith stood before Lotor, back straight and hands behind his back, the Galra prince lazily sprawled on his throne.

Lotor pulled his lips back in a yawn, showing off his sharp canines, “Yes, Father wanted someone to…” He blinked lazily at the cloaked figure beside him, “What did he want, Haggar?”

“Lord Zarkon wants to search Earth for Quintessence,” was Haggar’s raspy answer, her voice making Keith’s skin crawl.

“And you want _me_ to go?” Keith asked, his ears twitching.

Lotor leaned his chin on his knuckles, meeting Keith’s eyes. “Yeah, well…you’re only half-Galra, remember?”

 _So are you_ , Keith thought vehemently but stayed quiet.

“Your human origin could be useful or something,” Lotor flicked his wrist. “Anyway we’ll just drop you off at some random hill, give you a week to look around and then come back to beam you up.” Lotor made it sound like he was simply keeping Keith out of the way. He never did like Keith, having once felt special for being the only half-breed in the Empire until Keith’s mother dropped her son off.

But it didn’t matter, Lotor was Keith’s boss and he had to do what he was told, so he bowed his head: “Yes… _sir_.”

.

Keith was dropped in a forest a few miles away from a town with orders to stay under the radar. He stood atop a rocky hill, a gentle wind blowing through his black hair and ruffling his ears. His yellow eyes spotted the mass of color beyond the forest that was the nearest form of civilization. His brow furrowed, he wondered if there were any mines nearby. Quintessence was usually found in crystals, and Keith assumed Earth had crystals in mines like other planets.

Well, first he needed to get off the incredibly high hill that Lotor strategy left him on. It was steep on all sides, so no matter what it would require a slow climb down. He let out a heavy sigh, might as well get this over with…

.

Lance had only been taking his dad’s truck on a practice ride so when he saved up for his own car he’d be an expert at driving. But then there was a strange black shape in the sky that made the beagle in the passenger seat start barking madly.

“Shiloh…” Lance breathed as a purple light beamed down from the aircraft. “Is-is that a UFO?”

As quickly as it appeared the UFO vanished, apparently using something like warp speed. He wondered if anyone in town had seen it...he wondered if anyone had taken a picture? Shiloh’s barking had been reduced to a low growl and he didn’t calm down as Lance took a sharp turn off the dusty road and toward the woods the ship had hovered over. If sci-fi movies had taught Lance anything that beam had either picked up or dropped off an alien.

If it had been picked up maybe Lance could find proof it had been there, like slime or a scale. But if it had been _dropped_ off…

“Shiloh, we’re going to be famous!” Lance stopped the truck and jumped out with the beagle under his arm, phone in his other hand. Granted he didn’t know if said alien would be hostile but he was a fast runner and knew the area. Walking through the sun-bathed woodland’s with Shiloh’s low growling as his theme music Lance kept his ears and eyes open as he headed to the heart of the forest.

Finally he broke into a clearing, only to jump back into the bushes, dropping his phone to clamp his hand around Shiloh’s muzzle. In the small clearing was a rocky hill and on the edge of that hill was a human-esque figure. Lance added the ‘esque’ because the stranger was wearing an _obvious_ galactic outfit, but it also had a mullet.

The stranger was half-way down the vertically straight hill when Shiloh ripped his muzzle out of Lance’s grip and let out an alarmingly loud bark. The alien jolted, startled, and lost his grip, falling and landing on the hard ground in a jumble of limbs. Lance and Shiloh were silent, wondering if they had accidentally just made an alien fall to it’s death.

After a few more seconds of waiting Lance picked up his phone and placed his dog on the ground, time to get rich or get quick. Following Shiloh to the still figure he watched the beagle cautiously sniff the shape, Lance nudged it with his foot-it didn’t move. He knelt down and poked the alien’s head (it had landed face-down). “Huh, guess it’s dead-” Lance blinked and suddenly he was pinned to the ground, the alien straddling his hips and holding his arms down.

Shiloh yipped wildly but only jumped around the two; he had always been all bark and no bite. Lance had started to panic as soon as the alien had him pinned but then he got a good look at the alien’s face and his mind went numb with disbelief. He figured the intergalactic traveler would resemble E.T. or Cthulhu. He didn’t expect an incredibly human face to stare down at him with golden yellow eyes and lavender skin, in short he didn’t expect the alien to be so alarmingly attractive.

And since he was off his game thanks to being tackled all he could manage was a wonderstruck: “Woah.”

The alien cocked his head (it looked like a he) and opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs as he spoke in strange sounds Lance assumed was his home language. But when the boy only blinked up at him he placed his hand on Lance’s head and held the other up to tap on a piece of metal in his oddly cat-like ears. The alien spoke again: “ _Begrip jij mij_?”

“What?” Lance replied, his brow arching in confusion.

He clicked the piece in his ear again, “ _Et maintenant_?”

Lance was beginning to realize it was trying out different languages until one stuck. The alien released a clearly bothered breath and tapped the ear piece once again: “ _HELLO_!”

Lance would’ve jumped out of his skin if he hadn’t been held down, “H-Hi!”

“Finally,” the alien sighed and then suddenly pressed down on Lance’s head, pushing his head into the dirt, “Don’t move.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lance mumbled, “The name’s Lance.”

The purple cat man didn’t seem to hear him, instead turning to glare at Shiloh who hadn’t stopped barking. “What’s it doing?”

“He’s upset cause you’re trying to crush my skull!” Lance pointed out the obvious, his head starting to hurt.

“Make it shut up.”

“He probably would if you let me up,” Lance tried.

The alien turned back to Lance and lifted his hand off Lance’s head and then held his chin between his fingers, leaning his face in so close that their noses almost touched and Lance felt his face heat up. _Why is this hot why is this hot why is this hot???_

“What do you want?” the alien hissed, making sure to show off his impressive canines.

Lance let out a hysterical laugh that made the alien pull back, startled. “Wrong question to ask,” he told him.

The alien’s cattish ears twitched and he cocked his head to the side, his expression a confused scowl, “What?”

“I mean, I came here because you’re an alien and everyone who’s anyone would try to get a picture.” The alien looked even more hostile and Lance quickly added, “But I _didn’t_! Cross my heart! I swear on my abuelita’s grave!”

The stranger sniffed haughtily but finally deemed Lance as no longer a threat and crawled off him; the alien no longer straddling him only made Lance a little relived. He pulled himself into a sitting position and Shiloh jumped onto his lap, stopping his barking to frantically lick his owner’s chin. “So, uh…” He dwindled off to silence as the alien glared at him from a foot away, silent as if, despite releasing Lance, he still expected to be attacked.

“As I said before, the name’s Lance.” He tried for the smile he used on the pretty girls in town but all he received was bared teeth. “And you are…?”

He lifted his head with a sniff, “None of your business. Now, go away and tell no one you saw me.” He moved to stand up, only to let out a cry of pain and drop to his knees, his hand clasping his ankle.

“What’s wrong?” Lance leaned forward but the alien snapped at him, making him drop back and Shiloh squirmed out of Lance’s arm to run off. “Is your leg hurt?”

He hissed in pain and glared at his leg, “My ankle…” Lance reached his hand out as if to touch it and the alien hissed at him. “I can help you out,” Lance insisted. “It’s not bent or anything so I think it’s just sprained.”

“I don’t need your help,” the alien muttered stubbornly. He was becoming more and more human by the second, all the way down to human-based stupidity.

Lance leaned back on his hands and smirked at him, “Fine, walk off. I promise, I’ll never tell another soul about you.”

For a second the alien looked like he _would_ try to get up and walk away but in the end didn’t move a muscle, “You walk off. I’ll leave when I feel like it.” It almost looked like he blushed when Lance laughed.

“Did I mention that I was going to take you to my hide out?” he added mischievously. “Which is a classified and top secret lair, no one would find you.”

He received a dry snort, “I don’t know whether that was your attempt at seduction or a threat.”

It hadn’t been meant as either but _now_! He cleared his throat, “It’s like…a cellar, my family used it to hide out in storms but now it’s kinda like a second room for me, off limits to everyone else. _Plus_ I always keep snacks in there, and I could always get something to help your ankle.” Lance stood up in one fluid motion, “But if you find sitting out in the woods all night a better option don’t let me stop you.” He turned on his heel and slowly started to walk off, “So here I go…” he replied, walking in a comically slow and exaggerated manner. “Off home…with my comfy bed and food…half way there…”

“ _Fine_ ,” the alien growled. “I’ll-I’ll come with you. Just until I can fix my ankle and if you pull anything funny you _will_ regret it, human!”

Lance turned around with a smug and overly happy smile, “Call me Lance.” He hurried over and offered the alien his hand, “I’ll carry you.”

All he got in response was another dry snort and rude half-smirk, “Will you? You’re like a talking piece of rope.”

“I’m stronger than I look.”

A few moments later the alien was basically draped over Lance’s back, being carried/dragged through the woods and toward Lance’s truck. All the while he tried to add totally poised and confident and relaxed even though having the alien’s breath on his neck was doing little to keep his pulse from thumping like Thumper the rabbit.

“Are you carrying me all the way there?” the alien asked his breath hot against Lance’s ear.

Blushing Lance tried to keep his voice from cracking, “I parked my truck not too far from here. We’ll take that to my house.”

“What’s a truck?”

“Just a type of transportation.”

They dwindled off into silence for a few more moments before the alien spoke again, “How will you know I won’t be spotted?”

“My family lives on the edge of town, no neighbors, and they’re all either at work or at the lake so we’re good.”

Another length of silence, and then, “Keith.”

“What?”

“My name, it’s Keith.”

Lance’s mouth twisted, “Really?”

The alien, Keith, tensed as if he was bristling and Lance realized he had somehow offended him. “Not that it’s a bad name, I just didn’t expect it. Keith is a pretty average name here on Earth; I thought it would be something more exotic.”

Keith had actually flinched at Lance’s words but he didn’t get a chance to ask what was wrong when he broke out of the tree line to see the truck and Shiloh waiting for them.

The beagle was the definition of smug when he still got to sit in the passenger seat, Keith having to sit on the floor to stay hidden, his sprained ankle on the middle of the seat. His overly large ears were strained, listening to the world outside as Lance drove away from the woods and past town, trying to act causal like there wasn’t a super hot alien at his feet.

Finally they reached home and to his relief there were no cars in sight, everyone was away. But that didn’t mean he shouldn’t hurry. Letting Shiloh out he wrapped his arms around Keith’s chest and pulled him out, trying to be mindful of his ankle but by the hisses of pain he kept hearing he was failing miserably.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispered every time he heard a whimper of pain. “Almost there.” The cellar was in the back of the house, the cellar door usually kept locked, Lance the only one with the key. When he was thirteen he had realized that the family never used the cellar he begged and pleaded to have it. His parents finally relented with the one rule that no girl who isn't related to him could come down. _But_ they never said anything about- "Hey, you're a guy right?"  
"Yeah." -Male aliens.

Keith was trying to look at him over his shoulder, "What does it-" But then Lance tripped on the stairs and he and Keith tumbled down the stairs to land in a groaning heap on the cellar floor.

"This was a terrible idea," Keith moaned, half on top and half under Lance. "A bad, _awful_ idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Kieth bristled as Lance crawled away from him, he hadn't expected the human to feel all warm and soft.

"Home sweet home," Lance grinned at the half-Galra.

Keith narrowed his eyes into slits, "Wonderful." He lifted himself to his hands and knees, now his back aching along with his sprained ankle. He got a good look around the cellar, it was crowded with miscellaneous items, most of them alien to Keith but one or two knick-knacks tugged on his memory strings. At the far end of the cellar was a makeshift pile of blankets and pillows next to a rectangular black box.

Lance indicated to the blankets, "That's my nest, you can borrow it while you're here." He stood up, Keith had noted earlier that the boy was taller than him. He reached his hands out to help him to the 'nest' but Keith quickly hissed. "I can do it myself." With as much dignity as he could Keith crawled across the cement floor, ignoring the throbbing of his ankle and Lance's gaze.

He held back a sigh of relief as he fell into the piles of blankets, enjoying the soft fabric and burying his face into a pillow.

"Are you going to start purring?" Lance teased, his voice smug.

Keith lifted his head to glare at him, "Galra don't purr."

He jolted slightly when Lance sat before him, legs crossed and hands holding his ankles, there was something about this human that put Keith on edge.

"Seems like a wasted opportunity," Lance replied, studying Keith with a small, interested smile. "You look like a giant purple cat."

What was a cat? Was it that annoying yapping thing he called Shiloh? Keith bared his teeth in a growl anyway, he felt like he was just insulted. But it just made Lance laugh. "You even have _fangs_!"

Keith shut his mouth, his lips pulled into a thing line to hide his teeth. "You're weird," he finally muttered.

Lance shrugged easily, "My entire family is."

A moment later Keith's ears twitched, hearing children's laughter and running footsteps. He lowered himself into the blanket, trying to disappear and wondered how Lance would react if he pulled his blade out. But the human, looking at the ceiling, didn't look bothered by the ruckus.

"Hey, don't worry," he said when he noticed how wary Keith looked. "No one comes down here. You'll be fine."

The Galra soldier did _not_ like having his safety and security on the shoulders of this human boy who smiled too much. Lance stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna go sneak in some food and stuff. Just be quiet, k?" He winked, "I'll be right back."

"I'm a master of stealth," Keith tried to insist but Lance was already gone.

.

In hindsight Lance should've snatched some food and bandages before the house was swarmed with the McClain clan. Climbing out of the cellar and closing it behind him he spotted his younger nieces and nephews spoiling Shiloh with chin scratches and belly rubs. He waved to them but they hardly paid their uncle any mind.

Slipping in through the back door Lance made his way into the kitchen, not surprisingly his mother and sister were there. His sister, relaxing at the table, smiled, "Hey, Lance!"

He grinned back, "Hey Rosie."

"How was driving your father's rust bucket?" his mom asked, finishing a stray cup that had been left in the sink.

"Great!" he said then thought that was a bit _too_ enthusiastic, "I mean, it was cool. I guess." He quickly slipped off into the pantry, grabbing bags of chips and cookies.

Rosie cocked a brow, "Planning on hibernating in that dank lair of yours?"

Lance tried his award winning smile to subdue any suspicions, "Just wanna stock up for me and Hunk's next movie marathon."

"Well don't eat any of that tonight," his mother ordered. You're not spoiling your dinner."

"Yes, ma'am!" He ran out before another word could be said, his mother had looked incredibly, dangerously supcious. Once outside he was relieved the kids were far away from the cellar, making sure the bags (and cans of soda he had also snatched) were secure before awkwardly climbing down into the cellar, closing the door behind him. But reaching the bottom step he was greeted by a furious growl: " _You deceived me_!"

Lance nearly dropped the food he was so startled, blinking he stared at Keith who still sat on the blanket, only this time with his left hand caught in a tangled up rainbow slinky. "You set up booby traps!" Keith accused and then bristled when Lance burst into laughter.

"It's not a trap it's a _toy_." He placed the food down and knelt before Keith who looked like he expected Lance to bite his hand off. "Come here, I'll get it off."

When the arm was reluctantly extended Lance removed the slinky with practiced ease, "Look." He let the toy's weight slink from one hand to another, "This is how you play with it."

"That's it?" Keith was unimpressed.

Lance shrugged and placed it back on the shelf it belonged to, "It's for little kids. How did it get stuck on your hand?"

For a flash of a second Keith looked guilty, then he lifted his chin as if to look superior. "I was studying my surroundings."

Lance smirked but didn't say anything, instead opening a bag of chips and offering it to Keith. "We'll have to wait until later to get bandages, my mom would get too suspicious." He was silent as Keith carefully ate the chips, eating one at a time as if testing the flavor.

"So," Lance tried for conversation, leaning back on his hands, "Keith, what brings you to Earth?"

He swallowed before answering, "That's classified."

Lance frowned, "You're not, uh...here to enslave humanity are you?" His mom would  _so_ ground him for that.

But Keith looked sincerely confused by the question, "Why would I do that?"

Lance shrugged, "No reason." He picked up a can of Dr. Pepper and opened it, the sudden fizzing noise startling Keith. "Try it!" Lance insisted.

A part of him hoped Keith would lap up the liquid like a cat, but no he took a hesitant sip instead. The alien's eyes bulged then, before lifting the can up and downing the rest of the contents, making Lance chuckle.

Keith placed the empty can down with a content noise Lance decided to dub a purr, then looked around the room with a curious glint in his yellow eyes.

Lance suddenly beamed, "See anything you like?"

His heart went to his throat when Keith turned his gaze to him, but the alien was just shrugging. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing with toys?"

Lance rolled his eyes, he sounded like his brother. "I collect antiques," Lance said, still feeling hot under the collar. He looked at the shelves crowded with numerous toys, empty glass bottles, books, and other things he had collected over time. "Oh here, you'll love this!"

"What is it?" Keith's head tilted to the right as Lance picked up a black sphere.

"It's an 8-ball," Lance explained with a grin, "It answers any question you have, even questions about the future."

"It can _not_!" Keith snapped, his face pulling into a disbelieving pout.

Lance decided that _wasn't_ cute and went on, "No, really, it's legit. Watch." He cleared his throat and spoke in an important and mysterious voice: "Will I get a girlfriend this month?" He shook the ball and, despite Keith's cynicism he leaned forward to look into the blue liquid that would reveal the answer.

Both he and Lance read it in unison: "No."

Keith blinked when Lance let it fall to the floor, looking annoyed, "This one's broken."

Then, to Lance's shock, Keith broke into a soft chuckle. It was a raspy yet pleasant sound. He then picked up the 8-ball to study it, "How's it suppose to work? A special kind of technology that can predict favorable outcomes?"

"Magic, duh," Lance teased. "But again, it's totally broken."

Keith closed his eyes and held the sphere to his chest, "Will I find what I'm looking for?" He shook the sphere and waited for the answer to arise: "Yes."

Lance's brow furrowed and he leaned forward to look at the 3D triangle inside the ball, "What are you looking for?"

"I told you it's classified." Keith reached his arm out and placed the 8-ball back on it's shelf. "Besides, you said this thing is broken."

Lance sighed and grabbed a vacant pillow, laying his head down on the nest. "You know when you say classified it makes me think hoarding you is going to come back and bite me."

"I won't betray you if that's what you think," Keith said with utmost seriousness. "And I don't plan on causing any harm to this plant."

"Not only is he cute but he comes in peace too," Lance chuckled, "What were the odds of you falling at my feet?"

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, though it wasn't exactly a hostile action and turned away muttering what sounded like "very weird."  
His attention moved to the TV next to him which he lightly rapped with his knuckles, "What's this?"  
Lance pushed himself into a sitting position, "Don't tell me aliens, with all their high tech gear, don't have televisions." He leaned forward, his arm brushing Keith as he reached forward to turn the tv on. Keith's ears perked as the black screen suddenly revealed the movie he had last been watching: a musical called Hello, Dolly that his mom had found in the attic.  
He was about to go look through his DVD collection for something more modern but Keith nearly pressed his face onto the screen, eyes wide and in awe. "We don't play this where I'm from..."  
"Oh." Lance stared in shock. Did-did he just impress this attractive alien with Hello, Dolly?  
"I like it," he breathed.  
Lance watched the screen, he couldn't remember what exactly was going on but a guy and girl were holding hands and singing and looking lovey dovey...  
"What are you doing?" Keith nearly jumped out of his skin and pulled away when Lance's fingers had brushed his hand.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Lance quickly apologized, holding his hands up in surrender. "I put my hand down without looking. It was an accident."  
Keep it together man, he chastised himself. Keep it together.


End file.
